


THE EARLY DAYS

by peppermint_latte



Series: After The Mirror Series [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Other, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte





	THE EARLY DAYS

You’re sitting in the corner by the door, knees drawn up and tears falling freely. You don’t know how long you’ve been there, really.

 

But it doesn’t matter, Damien is gone. Everything is over.

 

Why get up?

 

There’s nowhere to go, nothing to do.

 

Why not stay here and cry until there’s nothing else left. It fell apart right in front of your eyes and you can’t take it anymore.

 

You want to scream.

 

You don’t, not today anyway. There are plenty of days still to come, you’ll scream eventually.

 

The worst part is that it never stops, the pain never ebbs. You don’t sleep anymore, and there is no way to leave. All you can do is sit and cry from the agony.

 

You still cut yourself on all the jagged edges. The sharpness of your own heart tearing you to pieces. The blood stopped bothering you a long time ago.

 

You start to savour it, the pain. All there is left to do is enjoy it. You can’t remember what it feels like to hold a conversation, if you did you might worry what others would think if they knew.

 

You are tired.

You are tired,

you are so tired.

 

You never rest or live. You simply continue to exist, unchanging.

 

Your heart slowly hardens, you’re so tired of caring, of pain, you can’t remember what human interaction is like. You just stop caring completely.


End file.
